Khokkiri
by soonshimie
Summary: "Kookie harus semangat supaya bisa sembuh cepat!"/"Kalau Kookie boleh keluar, Kookie bakal lihat Taetae jadi gajah." / TAEKOOK FF! VKook. TaehyungxJungkook. GS Jungkook. Kid!Taekook


Khokkiri (코끼리/Elephant)

.

BTS FANFICTION by soonshimie

Taehyungxfem!Jungkook

 ** _KID!TAEKOOK_**

BTS IS GOD'S, BIGHIT'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORYLINE IS MINE!

 _HOPE U LIKE IT!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Busan. Musim gugur._

Hari ini sudah memasuki bulan pertama musim gugur. Anginnya tidak lagi sepoi-sepoi, cukup dingin menusuk tulang dan membuatmu harus mengenakan mantel agar tetap hangat jika ingin keluar.

Musim gugur selalu jadi musim yang paling indah. Disamping ancaman badai angin atau hujan yang bisa saja datang tiba-tiba, perubahan warna daun yang semula hijau menjadi kuning dan kemerahan lalu jatuh tertiup angin mengalahkan semuanya. Sore itu sangat cerah, orang-orang melepas penat setelah seharian beraktivitas dengan bersantai di taman-taman. Pemerintah menyediakan banyak sekali kursi santai dan penduduk kota memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin mereka lewatkan adalah suasana damai di musim gugur yang bisa jadi sangat susah untuk didapatkan.

Kecuali bagi Jeon Jungkook.

Gadis kecil yang baru genap enam tahun itu berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya yang tertutup, memandangi pohon-pohon yang mulai gundul karena daunnya jatuh ke tanah. Mata bulatnya yang bercahaya menatap taman rumah sakit yang dipenuhi banyak anak. Mereka berlari kesana kemari, tertawa riang sambil menyebarkan lagi daun-daun yang mereka kumpulkan. Taman memang menjadi kotor, tapi kebahagiaan mereka lebih utama.

Jungkook menyentuh kaca jendelanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang mungil. Sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali pergi kesana, ke taman itu, untuk bermain di bak pasir atau berlarian bersama anak-anak seusianya. Menikmati sore hari di musim gugur yang menyenangkan. Namun seandainya ia tidak memiliki kelainan pada katup jantungnya, Jungkook sudah berlari keluar kamar sejak tadi—mungkin _sejak dulu_.

Lahir dengan kondisi lemah dan jantung yang mengalami kelainan membuat orangtua Jungkook menjadi ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga putri bungsu mereka. Jungkook didiagnosa mengalami kelainan katup jantung, masalah kelainan jantung yang cukup membahayakan. Karenanya, Jungkook tidak bisa kelelahan. Hal itu akan membuat kerja jantungnya menjadi berat dan ia bisa pingsan kapanpun—dalam tingkat yang ekstrem, Jungkook bisa _mati_.

Karena itulah Jungkook dilarang untuk pergi keluar rumah sembarangan. Orangtuanya mendatangkan seorang guru untuk mengajar Jungkook. Mereka mengambil pelajaran ketika Jungkook masih taman kanak-kanak, gadis itu bermain terlalu riang dengan teman-temannya dan berakhir koma selama dua minggu di rumah sakit. Mereka jelas tidak ingin kehilangan permata mereka yang cantik itu karena sebuah kelalaian.

Kelainan pada jantung yang dideritanya membuat hidup Jungkook terasa monoton. Ketika anak-anak seusianya bisa berlari dan tertawa, Jungkook hanya bisa memandangi mereka dalam diam. Satu-satunya yang membuat Jungkook terhibur hanyalah saluran kartun anak-anak. Atau _Auntie_ Dokter Byun yang cantik dan selalu sabar merawatnya.

"Kookie,".

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Eommanya melangkah mendekat. Di tangannya ada kresek yang Jungkook tidak tahu apa isinya. "Itu apa, Eomma?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

Eomma tersenyum, meraih tubuh Jungkook untuk kembali ditidurkan di kasur rumah sakit. Namun Jungkook menolak. Gadis kecil itu meronta kuat dan Eomma terpaksa membiarkan Jungkook tidak berada di kasur. _Yah, anak kecil mana ada yang betah di kasur setiap hari, kan?_ "Puding. Eomma membelikan Kookie puding stroberi kesukaan Kookie."

Biasanya wajah Jungkook akan berbinar-binar ceria ketika Eommanya mengatakan puding stroberi. Tapi kali ini, gadis kecil itu justru menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Matanya kembali menatap taman rumah sakit, menyentuh jendelanya seolah dengan begitu jendela tersebut akan hilang dan membuatnya berhasil kabur kesana. "Kookie ingin kesana," kata Jungkook lirih, "Kookie ingin pergi keluar."

Napas Eomma terasa putus. Menatap putri kecilnya yang begitu tersiksa membuat Eomma tidak kuasa menahan rasa sedih. Eomma tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa Jungkook merasa seperti dikurung dalam ruangan. Tidak boleh pergi keluar sembarangan, tidak boleh banyak berlari dan tidak boleh terlalu aktif. Umur Jungkook baru genap enam tahun, tapi ia sudah menerima beban hidup seberat ini.

"Tapi Kookie kan tahu," Eomma tersenyum, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Jungkook lalu menyentuh bahu putrinya, membuat Jungkook menatap wajahnya, "Kookie kan tahu, Kookie tidak boleh keluar ruangan terlalu sering. _Auntie_ yang bilang seperti itu, bukan?".

"Tapi Kookie tidak pernah keluar ruangan," kata Jungkook sedih, "kapan Kookie sering keluar ruangan, Eomma?"

Eomma tertegun. Merasa kalah dengan satu kalimat dari Jungkook. Benar, Jungkook jarang keluar ruangan, nyaris tidak pernah. Jadi, dimana letak _sering_ -nya seperti yang dikatakan Eommanya dan _Auntie_ Baekhyun?

Eomma mengulurkan tangan, mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook yang tergerai halus menutupi punggungnya. Sambil tersenyum, ditatapnya mata Jungkook yang sarat oleh kesedihan. "Lain waktu saja, bagaimana? Kita tunggu izin dari _Auntie_ dulu, jadi Jungkook bersabar lagi, ya?".

Jungkook hanya diam, membiarkan Eommanya membelai rambut dan wajahnya. Yah, setidaknya ada Eommanya disini. Jungkook jadi lebih terhibur.

"Permisi. Selamat sore."

Sebuah suara anggun terdengar menyapa. Jungkook menoleh cepat. Ia sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Ia sangat tahu dengan pemilik suara ini.

" _Auntie_!" pekik Jungkook ceria.

Sosok pemilik suara melangkah masuk. Seorang wanita muda berseragam dokter diikuti seorang suster wanita di belakangnya. Senyum dokter itu sangat manis dan menenangkan. Jungkook berlari ke arahnya, yang disambut dengan bentangan tangan dan pelukan hangat.

" _Auntie_!".

Wanita muda itu, Dokter Byun Baekhyun, dokter khusus bagi Jungkook dalam menangani penyakit jantungnya. Karena sebagai dokter khusus yang menangani Jungkook, maka Jungkook sangat dekat dengannya bahkan memanggilnya dengan _Auntie_. Bagi Jungkook, Dokter Byun adalah ibunya di rumah sakit.

"Halo, Kookie sayang," Dokter Byun tersenyum, berlutut agar tingginya sama dengan Jungkook, "bagaimana kabar Kookie sore ini?".

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Saaaaangat baik!" jawabnya riang.

Eomma ikut tersenyum. Lega karena Jungkook tidak lagi sedih seperti tadi. Pengaruh Dokter Byun cukup besar agaknya bagi Jungkook.

"Kookie seharian ini tidak tidur?" tanya Dokter Byun, membimbing Jungkook untuk kembali tidur di kasur namun Jungkook justru menolak. Ia melompat menaiki sofa dan duduk disana.

Dokter Byun tersenyum. Ia tahu pasien kecilnya ini bosan berada di atas kasur. "Jungkook bosan, ya?" tanyanya. Ia memasang stetoskop dan mulai memeriksa detak jantung Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Iya, _Auntie_. Kookie tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya Kookie main-main sendiri," jawab Jungkook, mengamati Dokter Byun yang telaten memeriksa detak jantungnya.

Dokter Byun mengerutkan keningnya samar kemudian mengangguk kecil. Kelainan pada jantung Jungkook masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang signifikan untuk membaik. Kesembuhan total memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Dokter Byun menyadari hal itu sepenuhnya.

" _Auntie_ ," panggil Jungkook, menarik atensi Dokter Byun yang sedang berbicara sejenak dengan suster pribadi Jungkook.

"Ya, Kookie?" sahut Dokter Byun, kembali berlutut di hadapan Jungkook. Wajah manis Jungkook membuatnya tidak pernah bosan untuk memandangi gadis kecil itu.

" _Auntie_ , apakah Kookie bisa pergi keluar untuk bermain?".

Raut wajah Dokter Byun berubah kaget. "Eh? Kookie ingin pergi keluar kamar?" tanya Dokter Byun.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kookie bosan disini terus. Di ruang bermain juga bosan," jawab Jungkook merajuk, bibirnya dikerucutkan dan kedua kakinya berayun-ayun, "Kookie boleh keluar ya, _Auntie_?".

Eomma menatap Jungkook dan Dokter Byun bergantian. Seandainya Dokter Byun tidak mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak boleh terlalu sering bermain di luar ruangan, Eomma sudah memperbolehkan gadis kecilnya itu untuk bermain sesuka hatinya. Mengetahui Jungkook yang selalu sendirian di kamar, berbaring sambil menonton televisi setiap hari membuat Eomma juga ikut sedih. Di usianya seperti ini, Jungkook bukan saatnya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Jungkook seharusnya bersekolah, bermain dan belajar seperti anak-anak seusianya. Namun itu semua hanya berujung pada _seharusnya_.

Eomma menghela napas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyalahkan kondisi Jungkook.

Ruangan hening sejenak. Dokter Byun tampak menimbang-nimbang.

" _Auntie_?" panggil Jungkook lagi, "boleh ya? _Please_ …"

Melihat seorang gadis kecil menggemaskan sedang menangkupkan tangan dan menatap dengan penuh pengharapan jelas membuat Dokter Byun tidak kuasa. Wanita itu tersenyum, mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook penuh sayang. "Baiklah, _Auntie_ perbolehkan," kata Dokter Byun akhirnya, "tapi dengan syarat. Jangan berlari—"

"NGEEEEEEENGGG!".

Ucapan Dokter Byun terputus oleh pekikan dan langkah kaki yang berderap. Terkejut, Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Siapa gerangan yang berani berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit sambil berteriak?

"NGEEEEEEEENGGG!".

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya heran. Hatinya juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

Namun sepertinya Dokter Byun tahu siapa biang keladinya. Wanita itu bergumam "astaga…" yang lirih sebelum berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar. Jungkook melompat turun, mengekori Dokter Byun sambil menggenggam ujung jas dokter yang dikenakan Dokter Byun.

"Kim Taehyung!".

Seruan tegas Dokter Byun cukup membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran. Gadis kecil itu melongok dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berjaket biru yang tidak pernah Jungkook lihat baru saja mengerem langkahnya dan berbalik. Anak laki-laki itu memegang pesawat kertas, dan, oh, tentu saja, suara _ngeeeeeng_ berisik tadi asalnya dari anak laki-laki itu yang berusaha menirukan suara sebuah pesawat.

"Mama!" anak laki-laki itu tersenyum riang, berlari ke arah Dokter Byun kemudian menubruknya dengan pelukan.

Dokter Byun mendesah, tubuhnya terhuyung lembut ke belakang karena terjangan dari putra sematawayangnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung, sudah Mama bilang jangan teriak-teriak di lorong. Itu tidak baik. Taehyung bisa mengganggu pasien yang lain," kata Dokter Byun lembut, mengusap rambut Taehyung yang dipangkas rapi di atas telinga.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menelusupkan wajahnya ke perut Dokter Byun.

Jungkook mengamati anak laki-laki itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat teman-temannya di rumah sakit yang memiliki wajah seperti dia. Dan siapa tadi namanya? Kim Taehyung? Jungkook yakin dengan semua ingatannya, ia tidak memiliki teman bernama Kim Taehyung sepanjang ia dirawat di rumah sakit enam bulan terakhir.

"Kenapa tidak bersama Papa?".

"Papa dapat panggilan operasi. Taetae ditinggal sendirian di ruang kerja," jawab Taehyung merajuk, "makanya Taetae main-main kesini. Siapa tahu ketemu Mama."

Dokter Byun menghela napas, merangkul Taehyung ke pelukannya. "Taetae tunggu di ruang kerja Mama saja, ne?".

"Tidak mau!" Taehyung merengut kesal, "disana sepi. Taetae sendirian lagi. Taetae kesini kan, supaya tidak kesepian!".

Jungkook mengerjap, masih mengamati anak laki-laki itu. Mengira-ngira dalam hati berapa umur anak laki-laki itu, mengingat gayanya masih seperti anak kecil namun tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk seusianya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan sejak tadi, Taehyung akhirnya menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat wajah Jungkook. "Halo, Teman!" serunya ceria, melepaskan pelukannya pada Mamanya untuk menghampiri Jungkook, "siapa namamu?".

Jungkook memundurkan badannya kaget hingga menabrak kaki Eomma yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Matanya dikerjap-kerjapkan bingung.

Senyum Taehyung tidak luntur. Sebelah tangannya kini diulurkan pada Jungkook. "Halo, namaku Kim Taehyung. Umurku delapan tahun. Kamu?".

Jungkook diam, menatap anak laki-laki di depannya seperti memindai barang sebelum membalas jabatan tangan Taehyung. "Aku Jeon Jungkook. Umurku enam tahun." Senyum Jungkook terbit setelah ia menyadari anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu sangat bersahabat dan menyenangkan.

"Wah, saya tidak tahu kalau Dokter Byun ternyata punya anak setampan Taehyungie," Eomma memuji sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung, "saya pikir Dokter malah belum menikah. Hahaha."

Dokter Byun tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nyonya Jeon. Ah, saya harus bicara berdua dengan Anda perihal kondisi Jungkook sekarang. Biar Suster Song menemani Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Eomma mengangguk, kemudian berlutut untuk bicara dengan Jungkook. "Kookie ikut Suster Song dulu, ya? Ada Taehyung juga. Kookie bisa main sepuasnya."

Mata Jungkook berbinar-binar ceria. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk semangat kemudian menerima uluran tangan Taehyung dan kedua anak itu berlari riang menjauh. Sesekali memekik-mekik ceria.

"Tolong jaga mereka, Suster Song," pesan Dokter Byun.

Suster Song mengangguk patuh kemudian menyusul Taehyung dan Jungkook yang cukup jauh di depannya.

###

"Taetae! Tunggu! Jangan lari!".

Taehyung menghentikan larinya, menatap Jungkook yang membungkuk dengan napas terengah. Baru sebentar mereka berlari tapi Jungkook terlihat sangat kelelahan. Taehyung berdiri di depannya, berjongkok agar bisa melihat wajah Jungkook. "Kookie tidak apa-apa?".

"Kookie… tidak bisa lari…" jawab Jungkook terengah-engah, "kata Eomma, jantung Kookie tidak kuat."

Taehyung mengangguk paham, mengelus punggung Jungkook berharap ia bisa membantu teman barunya itu untuk bisa bernapas lebih lega.

"Maafkan Taetae. Taetae tidak tahu kalau Kookie tidak bisa lari."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jungkook ringan disertai senyum, "Taetae kan tidak tahu, jadi Kookie tidak akan marah pada Taetae."

Taehyung balas tersenyum, tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Jungkook seolah anak perempuan di sebelahnya itu akan menghilang jika ia tidak menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kookie mau main kemana? Taetae ikutan saja."

"Kookie mau ke taman rumah sakit," jawab Jungkook kemudian menoleh ke arah Suster Song, "Suster, Kookie boleh pergi ke taman kan?".

Suster Song tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Tapi angin diluar dingin sekali, Kookie. Kookie bisa masuk angin karena hanya memakai baju pasien," terang Suster Song lembut.

Bibir Jungkook menekuk ke bawah, tanda ia kecewa dan sedih karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa bermain di taman.

Melihat teman barunya bersedih, Taehyung turut merasa menyesal. Namun sebuah ide melintas di benaknya dan Taehyung berubah ceria lagi. "Tidak, kok! Kookie masih bisa main di taman," kata Taehyung semangat. Anak laki-laki itu melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh kecil Jungkook.

Suster Song diam-diam mengulum senyum saat melihatnya.

"Eh? Tapi Taetae nanti malah yang kedinginan," kata Jungkook tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa! Taetae kan, sehat terus. Kena angin sedikit juga tidak akan sakit," ujar Taehyung enteng sambil mengancingkan jaketnya yang kebesaran di tubuh Jungkook. "Nah, selesai! Hangat, kan?".

Jungkook mengangguk, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tampak tenggelam dalam jaket biru milik Taehyung. "Hangat sekali."

"Kalau begitu, ayo main di taman!" seru Taehyung riang, menarik tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya berlari namun terhenti tiba-tiba. "Ah maaf, Taetae lupa kalau Kookie tidak bisa lari," cengirnya lucu.

Jungkook tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan cepat-cepat, ya!".

###

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Jungkook, Dokter Byun?".

Eomma segera memberondong Dokter Byun dengan pertanyaan _to the point_ segera setelah dipersilakan oleh dokter muda itu duduk di sofa dalam ruang kerjanya. Wajah Eomma terlihat tegang, kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Berbisik lirih dalam hati semoga hasilnya tidak buruk.

Dokter Byun menarik napas panjang. "Sejauh yang saya pantau, kondisi jantung Jungkook tidak juga membaik. Belum ada perubahan yang signifikan, masih sama seperti kemarin. Kami akan terus berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Jungkook bisa sembuh total, namun hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama dan tidak jarang dalam beberapa kasus penyakit jantung pada anak membutuhkan operasi."

Wajah Eomma berubah pias.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Jungkook mengalami penyakit jantung ini karena bawaan sejak lahir. Yang diderita Jungkook adalah cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kelainan pada katup jantungnya membuat darah tidak terpompa dengan baik ke seluruh tubuh. Obat-obatan memang sudah tersedia, beberapa pasien yang tidak mampu membayar biaya operasi katup jantung memilih alternatif tersebut namun resikonya adalah Jungkook harus meminum obat-obatan itu seumur hidupnya."

"Se-seumur hidup?".

Dokter Byun mengangguk. "Ya. Seumur hidupnya," tegas Dokter Byun, "namun apabila memilih jalan operasi, kelainan katup jantung dan komplikasi jantung lainnya yang memungkinkan bisa dihindarkan dan jantungnya diganti dengan jantung yang baru. Hanya saja, biaya operasinya tidak murah."

Eomma menunduk, kepalanya terkulai lemah. Membayangkan gadis kecilnya harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan dan hidupnya yang bergantung pada obat-obatan itu. Namun jika harus melakukan operasi, Eomma tahu biayanya tidak mungkin hanya dua puluh juta won. Tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga, Nyonya Jeon," Dokter Byun mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari mejanya, menyorongkan kertas itu ke hadapan Eomma sehingga perhatian Eomma tersita olehnya, "saya ingin Anda mengisi form aplikasi pernyataan operasi untuk Jungkook. Karena jika kondisi Jungkook semakin memburuk, obat-obatan tidak akan menanggung semuanya. Hanya operasilah yang mampu menyelamatkan hidup putri Anda."

Eomma menatap kertas di hadapannya dengan sendu. Di atas kertas inilah kelanjutan hidup putrinya dijaminkan. Meskipun dua jalan yang ditawarkan Dokter Byun tidak ada yang lebih baik, Eomma tidak memiliki kesempatan lain selain mengisinya.

"Pihak rumah sakit akan bekerja keras untuk mencari jantung yang tepat untuk putri Anda, Nyonya Jeon," Dokter Byun tersenyum menenangkan, kemudian menggenggam tangan Eomma yang terasa dingin, "dan saya akan berusaha untuk mencari jalan lain yang aman untuk Jungkook. Saya juga akan berusaha untuk mengajukan permohonan biaya cicilan operasi jika itu memungkinkan."

Eomma mengangguk, balas menggenggam tangan Dokter Byun. Matanya penuh dengan pengharapan akan kesembuhan putrinya. "Saya percayakan semuanya pada dokter," kata Eomma, "saya percayakan semuanya. Apapun keputusan dokter, jika itu baik untuk Jungkook, saya bersedia."

Dokter Byun tersenyum lagi kemudian mengangguk takzim.

###

"Taetaeee! Jangan jauh-jauuh!".

Taehyung berhenti berlari kemudian kembali ke tempat Jungkook dan Suster Song berada. Tangan kanannya memegang pesawat, bibirnya sibuk menirukan suara pesawat dalam khayalannya. "Ngeeeeeeng! Wuuusshhh!".

Jungkook duduk di ayunan dengan Suster Song yang membantunya untuk berayun. Jungkook terkekeh ceria ketika tubuhnya sedikit melambung tinggi. Ia belum pernah naik ayunan lagi setelah ia masuk ke rumah sakit. Terakhir kali ia main ayunan adalah dulu waktu taman kanak-kanak, tepat sebelum ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada dadanya dan jatuh pingsan.

"Lagi!" seru Jungkook kegirangan, "lebih tinggi lagi!".

Suster Song tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang begitu bahagia. Selama dirinya menjadi suster pribadi untuk Jungkook, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum selebar sekarang. Jungkook terlihat seperti peri musim semi yang bahagia karena bunga-bunganya bermekaran indah.

"Eh, enak sekali Kookie main ayunan!" seru Taehyung, " _noona_! Taetae juga mau!".

"Bersama saja!" celetuk Jungkook, menunjuk dua kursi ayunan yang berhadapan, "kesana yuk!".

Merasa ide Jungkook cukup bagus, Taehyung segera berlari lebih dulu ke ayunan itu untuk menjaganya dari anak-anak lain yang siapa tahu ingin memakainya juga. Terbukti dari seorang anak laki-laki yang juga ingin memakai ayunan itu namun urung karena Taehyung sudah mendudukinya.

"Taetae kayak bosnya ayunan," kekeh Jungkook, tergelak begitu lucu hingga Taehyung sangat gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"E-eh?".

"Kookie harus sembuh total!" kata Taehyung berapi-api, "Kookie harus sehat terus supaya bisa main-main lagi sama Taetae!".

Jungkook mengerjap, cukup kaget karena cubitan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung. "E-eh, tapi _Auntie_ bilang Kookie sembuhnya lama."

Kening Taehyung dikerutkan mendengar sebutan _Auntie_ dari Jungkook. " _Auntie_? Siapa itu _Auntie_?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh, itu. Dokter Byun. Mamanya Taetae."

"Mama yang bilang begitu? Mama bohong!" sergah Taehyung dengan nada seolah ia tahu segalanya, "Kookie pasti sembuh cepat, kok! Papa Taetae selalu bilang kalau orang yang sakit pasti sembuhnya cepat kalau dia selalu semangat setiap hari. Jadi, Kookie harus percaya sama Taetae kalau Kookie akan sembuh cepat supaya kita bisa main-main lagi, oke?".

Mata Taehyung menyiratkan semangat yang berapi-api. Anak laki-laki itu berusaha untuk membuat Jungkook ikut bersemangat dengannya. Maka ketika Jungkook melihat kedua iris kelam Taehyung yang dalam, mau tidak mau Jungkook merasa ia sangat bisa untuk sembuh.

"Iya!" Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Kookie akan sembuh! Lalu kita bisa main lagi!".

"Nah, begitu dong," ujar Taehyung senang, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jungkook, "Taetae suka orang yang bersemangat begitu. Lebih enak dilihat, hehehe."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu ikut tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia tertawa bebas bersama orang lain. Ia tidak pernah bersosialisasi banyak dengan teman-temannya karena ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain sendiri. Keberadaan Taehyung untuknya jelas membuat Jungkook lebih bersemangat dan beranggapan bahwa ia bisa sembuh total dan sehat seperti Taehyung.

"Taetae, Kookie."

Kedua bocah itu menoleh bersamaan, melihat Eomma dan Dokter Byun melangkah mendekat beriringan. Jungkook tersenyum lebar, melompat turun dari ayunan lalu menerjang Eomma dengan pelukan. Senyum seakan tidak pernah luntur dari wajah Jungkook.

"Senang ya, bermain di luar kamar?" tanya Dokter Byun, mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook yang lembut.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Mama, apa kita akan pulang?" Taehyung bertanya, memeluk Dokter Byun sambil mendongak.

" _Ne_ , kita akan pulang setelah ini. Papa masih lama, jadi kita lebih dulu pulang ke rumah."

"Dokter Byun, saya benar-benar tidak tahu menahu kalau suami Anda juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini," kata Eomma sambil tertawa, "suami saya kenal baik dengan suami Anda karena Dokter Kim pernah menjadi dokter anastesinya."

"Eh? Papa Kookie kenal dengan Papa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, dulu Papanya Kookie pernah jadi pasiennya Papa," jawab Dokter Byun sambil tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Taehyung, "saya pamit pulang dulu, Nyonya Jeon, Jungkookie. Selamat sore."

Eomma mengangguk, memeluk Jungkook yang berdiri di depannya. " _Ne_ , selamat sore dan hati-hati di jalan."

Taehyung mengikuti langkah Mamanya, menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi salam pada Jungkook. "Daaaah, Kookie! Besok ketemu lagi, ya!" serunya riang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jungkook mengerjap, seperti sadar ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Taetae! Jaketmu!" pekik Jungkook sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Besok saja! Besok aku kesini lagi, kok!" balas Taehyung lebih keras, "daaaaah!" lanjutnya, masih terus melambaikan tangan.

"Oke!" Jungkook tertawa, balas melambaikan tangan, "daaah!".

###

"Kookie sepertinya senang sekali mendapat teman baru,".

Jungkook tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang mungil dan rapi. Langkah kakinya riang, membuat rambutnya yang digerai menutupi punggung bergoyang lembut. "Taetae baik," jawabnya polos, "Kookie suka Taetae."

Eomma lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya. Ia bersyukur kehadiran Taehyung untuk Jungkook memberikan banyak kebahagiaan untuk putrinya. Taehyung memang sepertinya anak yang baik, bisa dipercaya oleh Eomma untuk menjaga Jungkook.

"Eomma."

"Ya, Sayang?".

"Junghyun _oppa_ datang kesini, kan?" tanya Jungkook, "Kookie ingin pamer pada Junghyun _oppa_ kalau Kookie punya teman baru."

Eomma tertawa. Gerakannya lembut mengusap rambut Jungkook. Ditatapnya mata putri bungsunya itu penuh kasih, mencoba melupakan segala tentang kemungkinan operasi yang harus dijalani putrinya. "Iya, nanti _oppa_ dan Appa akan kesini. Kookie mau dibawakan apa?".

"Ung, boneka kelinci punya Kookie!".

"Puding? Atau kue?".

"Kue cokelat!".

Eomma mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujarnya menyanggupi, "sekarang Kookie mandi, ya. Biar wangi waktu Junghyun _oppa_ dan Appa datang kesini."

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Tadi main apa saja dengan Taetae?".

"Banyak! Main ayunan, main pesawat-pesawatan, menolong putri yang diculik…"

Eomma tersenyum lagi saat mendengar putrinya berceloteh riang. Sementara ia membantu Jungkook untuk melepas bajunya, Suster Song membantu untuk menghangatkan air di kamar mandi.

"Oh, ya! Eomma, tadi Taetae bilang, Kookie bisa sembuh cepat!" tutur Jungkook ceria, "Taetae juga bilang kalau Kookie harus semangat jadi bisa cepat sembuh lalu main bersama lagi! Kookie benar-benar bisa sembuh, kan, Eomma?".

Raut wajah Eomma berubah pias seketika. Semua ingatan tentang operasi yang mungkin saja harus dijalani Jungkook berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Namun demi melihat binar di kedua bola mata Jungkook yang jarang dilihatnya, Eomma buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, mengusap pipi Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Eomma lembut namun berusaha tegar dalam hatinya, "tentu saja Kookie akan sembuh."

###

Taehyung tampak sibuk membongkar lemari bukunya. Anak laki-laki itu baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan menguarkan aroma lemon. Matanya sibuk mengamati judul buku-buku sementara tangannya memilah-milah.

"Taetae, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Dokter Byun Baekhyun melongok ke dalam kamar putra sulungnya. Keningnya dikerutkan melihat Taehyung yang sedang membongkar lemari buku, bahkan melemparkan buku-buku yang tidak cocok dengannya ke lantai begitu saja.

"Taetae sedang apa?".

Taehyung menoleh. "Oh, Mama," ujarnya singkat lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

Dokter Byun melangkah mendekat. "Mencari apa?".

"Buku dongeng," jawab Taehyung tanpa menatap Mamanya.

"Buku dongeng? Memangnya Taetae punya buku dongeng?".

"Ada kok," jawab Taehyung lagi, "Papa yang belikan buat Taetae, tapi Taetae nggak mau baca soalnya Papa salah beli buku. Masa buku dongeng _princess_ dikasih ke Taetae?".

Dokter Byun tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu buku dongeng yang dimaksud putranya. Suaminya memang aneh, anak mereka laki-laki tapi dibelikan buku dongeng putri-putri kerajaan. Memang benar tulisan dikovernya _bed time stories_. Mungkin Daehyun tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Dimana ya—ah, ini dia!" seru Taehyung senang, menarik buku tebal berkover putri-putri Disney dengan kasar dan menyebabkan beberapa buku yang lain jatuh.

"Ya ampun, Taetae. Pelan-pelan kalau mengambil buku," desah Dokter Byun, pusing dengan kelakuan putranya.

"Hehehe," Taehyung menyeringai lucu, "nanti Taetae bereskan lagi kok, Ma."

"Janji, ya?".

"Iya," jawab Taehyung sambil mengangguk mantap. Anak laki-laki itu menyimpan buku dongeng _princess_ itu di meja belajar lalu memeluk pinggang Mamanya. "Tapi Taetae makan dulu biar nanti ada tenaga buat _ngeberesin_ buku-bukunya."

Mau tidak mau Dokter Byun dibuat gemas oleh tingkah Taehyung. Ditariknya ujung hidung Taehyung yang menimbulkan pekikan lucu dari putranya itu. "Dasar anak Mama. Alasan terus," gerutu Dokter Byun main-main.

Taehyung terkekeh ceria kemudian berlari lebih dulu ke ruang makan. Di meja sudah terhidang dengan rapi masakan Mamanya. Mata Taehyung berbinar-binar saat menemukan daging ikan tuna kesukaannya.

"Ikan tuna!" seru Taehyung, "Taetae suka ikan tuna!".

Dokter Byun tersenyum. "Papa baru dapat kiriman ikan tuna kalengan kesukaan Taetae tadi pagi, jadi malam ini Mama masak saja untuk Taetae," jelasnya.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk senang. " _Neee_ , terima kasih Mama!" katanya ceria setelah menerima mangkuk nasi dari Dokter Byun. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan, matanya terpejam khusyuk untuk berdoa. Sejak umur lima tahun, Taehyung sudah diajarkan untuk berdoa sebelum makan. Hal-hal kecil yang bisa terbawa hingga dewasa, termasuk menunggu yang lebih tua untuk makan lebih dulu.

Taehyung mengunyah makan malamnya sambil memperhatikan film kartun yang disetel di televisi. Ruang makan dan ruang keluarga tidak memiliki sekat, jadi Taehyung bisa menonton televisi meskipun sedang makan.

"Lain kali Taetae jangan lari-lari di lorong rumah sakit, ya. Bisa mengganggu pasien."

Menyeringai, anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Maaf, Ma," katanya, "Taetae janji _nggak_ akan lari-lari lagi dan mengganggu yang lain."

"Janji harus ditepati lho, Taetae."

"Iya, Ma," Taehyung mengangguk lagi untuk meyakinkan, "oh ya. Taetae ada festival kesenian Oktober nanti. Terus kelasnya Taetae menampilkan drama… apa tadi ya, Jiyeon _s_ _saem_ bilang? Fabel—eh, iya. Drama fabel. Pokoknya hewan-hewan begitu, Ma."

Dokter Byun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Taetae dapat peran apa?".

Bibir Taehyung melengkungkan senyum lebar yang lucu. Wajahnya berbinar-binar seperti matahari pagi. "Jadi gajah!".

"Eh? Jadi gajah?".

"Iya! Jadi gajah! Taetae yang minta, soalnya Taetae suka sama gajah," jawab Taehyung semangat lalu menirukan suara gajah. Dokter Byun terkekeh melihatnya. "Mama dan Papa lihat drama Taetae, ya! Soalnya orangtua murid boleh lihat juga."

"Tanggal berapa pertunjukannya?".

"Kalau Taetae _nggak_ salah ingat, tanggal 17 Oktober."

Dokter Byun berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk-angguk. "Mama usahakan. Nanti bilang Papa juga, ya."

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum puas. "Taetae ajak Kookie boleh?".

Dokter Byun terdiam, mengejarp menatap putranya. "Mengajak Kookie?".

"Iya. Boleh ya, Ma?".

"Tapi Kookie sedang sakit, Taetae. Kookie tidak boleh terlalu banyak main, nanti dia bisa kelelahan."

Senyum Taehyung luntur seketika. Kedua ujung bibirnya turun, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa anak laki-laki itu kecewa dan sedih. "Cuma duduk di kursi saja, Ma. Terus lihat Taetae tampil," ujarnya sedih, "boleh ya, Ma?".

Dokter Byun menarik napas panjang. Melihat Taehyung memohon seperti ini membuat Dokter Byun tidak tega. Tapi mengingat kondisi Jungkook yang cukup parah juga menjadi alasan Dokter Byun untuk tetap teguh bahwa Jungkook tidak bisa sebebas anak-anak seusianya.

"Yah, untuk itu Mama tidak bisa menjamin," kata Dokter Byun akhirnya, "kita lihat dulu kesehatan Kookie bagaimana. Kalau memungkinkan, Mama akan ajak Kookie untuk menonton drama Taetae."

Wajah murung Taehyung berubah ceria seketika. Anak laki-laki itu turun untuk memutari meja makan lalu memeluk Mamanya. "Terima kasih, Mama. Mama dokter yang hebat,".

Bibir Dokter Byun melengkungkan senyum semanis gula-gula. Senyum yang menjadi favorit Taehyung selamanya.

"Kembali kasih, Jagoan _super_ Mama."

###

Jungkook mengganti-ganti _channel_ di televisi. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue cokelat yang dibawakan Appanya hingga pipinya penuh. Di sofa, Junghyun melirik adik perempuannya yang terlihat tidak berminat untuk menonton.

"Kamu ganti-ganti _channel_ terus sih," bocah yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Jungkook itu bangkit untuk mengambil _remote_ di tangan Jungkook, "aku mau nonton, nih. Kalau kamu nggak mau nonton, biar aku saja yang pilih _channel_ -nya.".

"Tidak," Jungkook menyembunyikan _remote_ di bawah selimutnya, "Kookie saja yang pilih _channel_. Hyun oppa duduk saja di sofa."

Junghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi kamu cuma ganti-ganti _channel_ dari tadi," sergah Junghyun, "mataku sakit lihat kamu sedetik-sedetik ganti _channel_."

"Iih, aku ganti _channel_ tuh, soalnya lupa _channel_ kesukaanku yang mana," kata Jungkook keras kepala, kembali mengganti _channel_ kemudian senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Ah! Ini!".

Junghyun menoleh ke arah televisi dan dilanda _sweatdrop_ habis-habisan. " _NatGeo?_ Kamu ganti-ganti _channel_ sejak tadi cuma mau lihat _NatGeo_?".

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Jungkook dengan binar polos dalam matanya, "Kookie suka kok, lihat ini. Apalagi sekarang ada gajahnya."

Junghyun geleng-geleng kepala. Entah sejak kapan adiknya itu suka saluran televisi yang menayangkan hewan-hewan. Seingat Junghyun, Jungkook tidak pernah lepas dari kartun Disney atau Cartoon Network. Tapi sekarang, Jungkook malah asyik menonton gajah-gajah Afrika di televisi sambil mengunyah kuenya yang baru habis setengah.

"Waaah! Gajahnya besar sekali, _oppa_!" pekik Jungkook terkagum-kagum.

"Memang. Gajah memang besaaaar sekali. Bahkan dari jauhpun masih terlihat sangat besar," timpal Junghyun semangat.

Merasa kakaknya sangat tahu tentang gajah, Jungkook jadi sangat antusias. "Oh ya? _Oppa_ pernah lihat gajah secara langsung?" tanya Jungkook.

Junghyun mengangguk. "Baru kemarin aku lihat gajahnya."

"Eeeeeh?! Dimana?".

"Ya di kebun binatang, dong, Kookie," jawab Junghyun gemas, "kemarin sekolahku mengadakan pembelajaran di luar. Kebetulan memang babnya tentang hewan-hewan, jadi kami pergi ke kebun binatang. Disana ada banyak sekali hewan-hewan. Ada jerapah yang saaaangat tinggi, singa yang taring dan kukunya sangat tajam sampai bisa merobek kulitmu." Junghyun menyeringai sambil membuat kesepuluh jemarinya seperti kuku singa. Jungkook mengernyit ngeri, kedua tangan kecilnya refleks menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah?".

"Ya. Tentu saja," jawab Junghyun, geli melihat respons adiknya yang sangat lucu. "Tapi tenang saja. Singa itu dikunci di dalam pagar besi berbentuk kotak. _Ssaem_ bilang namanya kandang. Dan kuncinya sangat rapat, jadi jangan takut. Hanya saja tetap jangan dekat-dekat, karena pagar besi itu punya celah yang sedikit lebar."

"Lalu?".

"Lalu, ada beruang. Iya, beruang yang mirip koleksi bonekamu itu. Sangat besar dan sukanya tidur. Waktu kami kunjungan kesana kemarin, beruangnya lebih banyak yang tidur. Hanya satu yang waktu itu lagi asyik berendam. Kata _ssaem_ , beruang-beruang itu sedang persiapan tidur panjang sampai musim semi tiba.".

"Wah…" Jungkook bergumam kagum. Ia membayangkan bagaimana beruang-beruang itu tidur sangat lama, bahkan sampai musim semi tiba! Gadis kecil itu terkikik geli saat menyadari bahwa beruang-beruang itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya yang suka tidur saat hari Minggu tiba. "Terus, kalau gajahnya bagaimana?".

"Kok tiba-tiba kamu jadi suka gajah begini?".

Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari balik bantalnya. Boneka gajah lucu berwarna abu-abu. Label pabrik di telinga boneka itu menunjukkan bahwa boneka itu masih baru. "Kemarin teman Eomma ada yang kesini, terus ngasih Kookie boneka gajah," jawab Jungkook, "jadi gimana gajahnya, oppa?".

Junghyun manggut-manggut mengerti kemudian meneruskan lagi ceritanya. "Gajah itu makhluk paaaaling besar yang ada di darat. Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan badannya yang besar. Kemarin aku sempat pegang kulitnya juga, agak kasar-kasar _gimanaa_ begitu. Terus, ini," Junghyun memegang belalai boneka gajah itu, "namanya belalai. Dia menggunakan belalai ini buat mengambil makan dan minum air. Belalainya juga saaangat panjang."

"Lebih panjang dari selang yang biasanya dibuat Eomma menyiram bunga?".

Junghyun terkikik. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Whoa, berarti panjang sekali ya, belalainya…" Jungkook menatap boneka di tangannya dengan takjub kemudian kembali memandang televisi yang masih menayangkan program yang sama. "Kalau Kookie sembuh dan boleh keluar," kepalanya ditolehkan pada kakaknya, "tempat yang pertama kali ingin datangi adalah kebun binatang. Terus, _oppa_ yang kasih tahu ke Kookie dimana binatang-binatang tadi, termasuk gajahnya."

Junghyun mengangguk pasti, menyanggupi permintaan adiknya. "Tentu! Nanti aku yang jadi _tour guide_ -mu."

Mendengar bahasa asing yang terasa aneh di telinganya, Jungkook mengernyitkan kening. "Apa itu _tor gaet_?".

"Ah, kamu masih kecil. Nanti saja kalau sudah besar," sergah Junghyun yang disambut cibiran dari adiknya.

###

Kelas Taehyung ramai oleh jeritan sana-sini. Ribut meminjam krayon, pensil warna, _spidol_ , apapun alat pewarna. Taehyung menyangga dagu dengan tangan, menatap lapangan sekolah yang ramai oleh anak-anak kelas enam yang asyik bermain sepak bola. Taehyung baru saja membatin tentang bel pulang sekolah ketika belnya benar-benar berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Taehyung melonjak di bangkunya. "Asyiiik!" anak laki-laki itu memekik senang, menjejalkan semua barang-barang di mejanya ke dalam tas, tidak peduli naskah dramanya tertekuk-tekuk disana.

"Tae, jangan lupa nanti sore, ya!" salah seorang anak laki-laki berseru mengingatkan ketika Taehyung sudah melangkah keluar kelas, "latihan drama! Di kelas, seperti biasa, ya!".

"Oke!" balas Taehyung, mengangkat tangannya yang membentuk isyarat oke. Jam pelajaran terakhir diisi oleh seni menggambar dan Taehyung sudah selesai sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari teman-temannya. Temanya bebas; berhubung Yuri _ssaem_ juga tidak masuk. Taehyung menggambar dan mewarnainya sekaligus; binatang gajah yang menjadi karakternya di pentas drama. Taehyung berencana untuk menceritakan soal dramanya pada Jungkook sekaligus menunjukkan kalau ia menyukai gajah.

Taehyung berlari melintasi lapangan sekolahnya. Hari ini Papanya berencana untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya serta ke rumah sakit. Di rumah memang sepi, Dokter Kim selalu membawa putranya itu ke rumah sakit, bergantian menjemput dengan istrinya. Jika dua-duanya sedang sibuk, sopir rumah sakit yang sangat dipercaya yang akan menjemput Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung melebar setelah melihat mobil silver milik Papanya. Segera saja dihampirinya mobil itu kemudian mengetuk jendelanya. "Papa!".

Jendela itu diturunkan dan sebentuk wajah yang supermirip dengan Taehyung terlihat. "Halo Jagoan," Dokter Kim Daehyun tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusak rambut putranya, "masuklah. Papa belikan donat untukmu."

Taehyung memekik senang, memutari mobil untuk masuk ke bangku penumpang. "Donat! Donat cokelat!" serunya, buru-buru meraih sekantong King Donuts di bangku belakang, "terimakasih, Papa!" sambung Taehyung kemudian sibuk dengan donat-donatnya.

Satu kebiasaan Taehyung, anak laki-laki itu selalu lupa untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. "Taetae, pakai sabuk pengamannya," Dokter Kim memperingatkan, memanggil Taehyung dengan nama kecil anak laki-laki itu—Taehyung kecil butuh perjuangan untuk mengucapkan ' _Taehyung_ ' tanpa perlu menghela napas—"Papa dan Mama sudah mengingatkan berkali-kali tapi tetap saja lupa."

Taehyung menyeringai lucu. "Maaf, Pa," katanya kemudian memakai sabuk pengamannya. Sambil mengingat-ingat " _sabuk pengaman, sabuk pengaman_ " dalam hati, ia mengunyah donat cokelat bertabur parutan keju. "Papa, nanti sore Taetae ada latihan drama di sekolah. Siapa yang _nganterin_ Taetae ke sekolah?".

"Papa tidak terlalu padat hari ini, jadi Papa bisa mengantarkan Taetae kemanapun Taetae mau," jawab Dokter Kim, "Taetae pasti belum makan siang kan? Mau makan dimana?".

"Ayam goreng!" jawab Taehyung langsung, "tapi dibawa ke rumah sakit saja ya, Pa. Taetae mau main sama Jungkookie.".

Dokter Kim menoleh sekilas pada putranya. "Jungkookie? Teman Taetae yang baru itu?".

"Iya. Kok Papa tahu?" balas Taehyung, merasa antusias karena Papanya tahu tentang Jungkook.

"Kemarin Mama cerita pada Papa," jawab Dokter Kim, "kalau Taetae punya teman baru di rumah sakit. Pasien yang ditangani Mama sendiri. Lebih muda dari Taetae, ya?".

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya. Umurnya enam tahun, Taetae sendiri delapan tahun. Lebih tua Taetae dua tahun, dan badannya kecil _banget_. Imut," cerocos Taehyung, "Taetae _pengen_ punya adik kayak Jungkookie, Pa."

Ah, yang seperti ini butuh jawaban yang diplomatis, benar Bapak Kim Daehyun?

Sambil menahan tawa yang hampir meledak, Dokter Kim memutar otak bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Yah, bilang sama Mama dulu, ya. Mau atau enggaknya terserah Mama."

"Lho kok terserah Mama? Kan, Taetae yang mau adik!".

 _Fufufu._

###

Jungkook berusaha memejamkan mata sejak empat jam yang lalu tapi rasa nyeri yang timbul-hilang di dadanya membuatnya terus terjaga, bahkan sejak semalam.

"Ah…" Jungkook mendesis lirih, keningnya berkerut-kerut menahan sakit, "sesak sekali…"

Berbalik badan, Jungkook membawa boneka gajah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Rasa nyerinya sebentar-sebentar muncul, lalu hilang lagi. Jungkook menarik napas untuk melegakan pernapasannya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat sakit atau ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan izin untuk keluar.

Kamarnya sepi, hanya ada Jungkook yang berusaha terlelap. Eomma pergi sebentar menemui Dokter Byun, entah membicarakan apa.

"Tidak boleh sakit," gumam Jungkook, "tidak boleh sakit… tidak boleh sakit… tidak boleh—"

"Hai hai Kookieee!".

Pekikan nyaring Taehyung sempat membuat rasa nyeri di dada Jungkook muncul lagi. Jungkook mengernyit, _tidak boleh sakit. Tidak boleh sakit!_ Kemudian rasa nyerinya hilang. "Ah, Taetae,"sambut Jungkook, berbalik badan dan melihat Taehyung masuk bersama seorang laki-laki berseragam dokter. Mata bulat Jungkook menatap laki-laki itu seperti mesin pemindai.

"Halo, Jungkook," laki-laki tadi menyapanya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook. _Kontak fisik paling umum yang menunjukkan ia tidak berbahaya untuk anak kecil_.

"Ini Papanya Taetae!" serobot Taehyung, "dokter juga disini, sama kayak Mama. Oh ya, kok sepi, ya? Mamanya Jungkookie kemana?".

"E-eh… lagi ngomong-ngomong sama _Auntie_ Baekhyun," jawab Jungkook, mulai merasa aman karena laki-laki berseragam dokter itu adalah Papa Taehyung, "Taetae kok kesini?".

"Mau main," jawab Taehyung polos, "terus, kasih Jungkookie ini." Tangannya mengangkat kantong kertas King Donuts yang disambut wajah berseri-seri Jungkook.

"Donat!".

"Iya! Donat!".

Dokter Kim menyunggingkan senyum melihat dua bocah dihadapannya. Taehyung benar, Jungkook bertubuh mungil dan kecil. Dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, tinggi Jungkook hanya sampai pada telinganya. Ketika matanya menangkap tulisan di ranjang Jungkook, Dokter Kim tersenyum maklum.

 _Jungkook Jeon. 6 years old. AVS_.

 _Aortic Valve Stenosis_. Ia tidak tahu gadis kecil seperti Jungkook mengidap penyakit seserius ini.

"Aduh, dimana ya?" Dokter Kim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sibuk membongkar-bongkar tasnya, bergumam tidak jelas kemudian akhirnya menyerah. "Ah, lupa. Taetae lupa bawa buku dongeng putri-putri kerajaan buat Kookie. Maaf, ya."

"Eh? Taetae punya buku dongeng putri-putri kerajaan?" tanya Jungkook dengan mata membulat kaget.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya. Papa salah beli," jawab Taehyung, melirik pada Papanya yang hanya bisa terkekeh karena sudah disindir putranya sendiri, "oh iya, Taetae ada pentas seni tanggal 17 Oktober nanti. Terus, Taetae jadi gajah. Taetae yang pilih soalnya Taetae suka banget sama gajah," cerita Taehyung, tertawa, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas gambarnya. "Nih, lihat," Taehyung menyodorkan kertas gambarnya pada Jungkook, "Taetae gambar gajah tadi di sekolah. Bagus, kan?".

Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat gambar di kertas itu. Diambilnya kertas gambar Taehyung, mengamatinya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Gajah," suara Jungkook terdengar lebih pelan, "Kookie ingin sekali lihat gajah. Kookie cuma bisa lihat di televisi seperti kemarin. Kookie mau lihat langsung."

"Ayo!" sahut Taehyung sambil bertepuk tangan meriah, "kalau Jungkookie sudah sembuh, ayo kita pergi ke kebun binatang! Kamu bisa lihat banyak binatang disana, termasuk gajah juga."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Jungkook manggut-manggut, "Taetae pernah ke kebun binatang?".

"Pernah. Dua minggu yang lalu."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, masih mengamati gambar Taehyung di tangannya. "Semuanya sudah pernah ke kebun binatang. Taetae pernah. Junghyun _oppa_ pernah. Cuma Kookie yang belum pernah kesana," gumam Jungkook sedih.

Taehyung diam sejenak, mengamati Jungkook yang tampak sedih. Anak laki-laki itu menoleh pada Papanya yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. "Papa, apa Jungkookie boleh keluar? Sebentar saja," pinta Taehyung memelas, "ikut lihat Taetae main drama supaya Jungkookie tahu gajah kayak gimana."

Dokter Kim memandang wajah putra sematawayangnya. Segaris senyum menyesal terbit di parasnya yang tampan. "Papa tidak tahu Jungkookie diperbolehkan keluar atau tidak karena Mama yang memberi izin," jawab Dokter Kim, "maafkan Papa.".

Kepala Taehyung tertunduk lemah. Sedikit rasa kecewa menelusup ke dalam hatinya namun tepukan ringan Jungkook di bahunya membuat Taehyung mendongak.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan, "pasti nanti Kookie bisa keluar, kok. Kalau Kookie boleh keluar, nanti Kookie bakal lihat Taetae yang jadi gajah."

"Ah, benar, ya?" wajah muram Taehyung berubah ceria lagi, "nanti Taetae tunggu lho! Kalau Kookie nggak ada di bangku penonton, nanti Taetae cubit!" ancam Taehyung main-main.

Jungkook tertawa. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu.

Sebelum pekikan yang panjang dan menyakitkan dan tubuh yang mengejang mengubah tawa renyah itu.

###

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi?_

Taehyung masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa itu operasi, tapi ia sudah cukup tahu untuk mengerti bahwa Jungkook, teman barunya sekaligus teman dekatnya sekarang sedang menderita.

Taehyung tidak akan melupakan pekikan kesakitan Jungkook yang menyayat hati; bagaimana tubuh kecilnya terhempas ke ranjang dan mengejang. Bagaimana Papanya begitu kalut; memencet tombol merah di sisi ranjang Jungkook, menelepon suster, menghubungi siapapun yang bertanggungjawab atas operasi jantung yang mendadak ini. Bagaimana Jungkook didorong memasuki ruang operasi. Bagaimana Eomma Jungkook menangis histeris di depan pintu ruang operasi. Taehyung kecil tidak akan melupakannya.

Taehyung menunduk. Gambar gajah miliknya ada di tangannya. Jungkook tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Taehyung menyelamatkan gambar gajahnya ketika ranjang Jungkook didorong keluar kamar.

 _"Kalau Kookie boleh keluar, Kookie bakal lihat Taetae jadi gajah."_

Taehyung mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya seperti memburam. Diusapnya lagi dan lagi, tapi tetap sama. Bahkan lebih parah dan kali ini sesuatu mengalir di pipinya.

 _Kookie… apa begini ya rasanya menangis?_

###

"Taehyung, sudah siap?".

Taehyung ribut memakai _onesie_ gajahnya, tersandung-sandung mendekat pada wali kelasnya. "Sudah!" jawab Taehyung sambil menarik risleting _onesie_.

Wali kelasnya memasangkan Taehyung sebuah _microphone_ kecil di dada. "Coba berbicara sesuatu."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak kemudian menjerit "Koookieeeee!" dan seluruh auditorium penuh oleh jeritannya.

"Aduh, jangan berteriak," Jiyeon _ssaem_ tertawa bersama tawa seisi auditorium. Taehyung menyeringai, _microphone_ kecil yang dipasangkan Jiyeon _ssaem_ untuknya sangat keren.

"Sudah siap semuanya?" Jiyeon _ssaem_ menoleh ke belakang, pada jejeran murid-muridnya yang memakai _onesie_ berbagai jenis binatang. Senyum mereka lebar, tidak sabar tampil didepan orangtua masing-masing. Begitu pula Taehyung. Ia tidak sabar tampil di depan Papa dan Mama.

Dan Jungkook, tentu saja. Setelah gadis kecil itu divonis sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang, Taehyung selalu mengingatkannya tentang ' _Jangan lupa lihat Taetae jadi gajah, ya!_ '.

"Siap, _ssaem_!" pekik mereka. Taehyung ikut berseru semangat, berdiri tegap di sebelah anak berkostum kelinci. Dadanya seolah meledak dalam kebahagiaan sekaligus rasa gugup. Ketika tirai merah diangkat, mata Taehyung sigap mencari sosok Papa, Mama dan Jungkook. Dan ketemu.

Mereka duduk di deretan ketiga paling depan, bertepuk tangan bersama penonton yang lain. Ada orangtua Jungkook juga disitu. Jungkook tampak manis dalam terusan hangat berwarna kuning yang membuatnya secerah matahari. Gadis kecil itu bertepuk tangan paling semangat, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Gambar gajah milik Taehyung.

Senyum Taehyung melebar semau yang ia bisa.

 _Lihat, kan? Kookie betul-betul lihat Taetae jadi gajah?_

"Hadirin sekalian! Kami persembahkan kepada Anda semua. Sebuah drama dari dongeng anak-anak negeri. Harimau Si Raja Hutan!".

 **FIN**

 **author's note:** once again, ini apa *jedukin kepala ke meja* duh niatnya mau angst tapi baru inget kalo ini kid!Taekook jadi gak bisa men-drama ria wuakakaka

trus buat semua istilah kedokteran yang ada disini, maaf kalo ada yang salah ya =/\= namanya juga nyari-nyari di internet ya. bisa jadi saya errornya kambuh :')

AND TARAAA~~~ THIS IS ANOTHER TAEKOOK. semoga bisa menghibur readers semua ya! dan reviewer! SAYA MUAKASIH BANGET SAMA REVIEW KALIAN DI FF SAYA YANG LAIN :")))))

 _Last, review juseyoooo~_


End file.
